12
by Tee-Cup
Summary: Nick and Warrick investigate a scene in an apartment whilst Catherine and Grissom investigate a kidnap and double homocide. Based around series 1. I own nothing but Katie, please R&R x
1. Chapter 1: Crime Scene

**CSI  
This Story is based around series one when Greg is still working in the Lab.**

**12**

**Chapter One – Crime Scene**

Nick leant over the dead body to reach into his pockets, even though he'd done this stuff many times before, he'd been a CSI for many years now, but he still hated doing this. The smell still got to him, the feel of the body beneath him felt unnatural; the presence of the spirit in the room disturbed him and the thing that bothered him the most was the fact that he had no one to talk to about it.

He patted down the man's pockets and found a wallet.

"Alexander Johnson." He announced reading the driving licence. Warrick, who was working with him on the case looked up from his pad and pen and nodded.

"There was a missing persons report filed out for and Alexander Johnson yesterday."

"Well David put the time of death about twenty four hours ago so he was probably killed as soon as the suspect got wind of the fact that someone was missing him."

"Yeah, the report was anonymous."

"Really?" nick craned his neck to look at Warrick who nodded his reply.

"I'll go back to the lab and see if we have any records whatsoever of the person who filed the report." Warrick returned to jotting down and began to make for the door. Sensing his opportunity nick jumped up.

"No, no I'll go. You stay here and carry on processing the scene."

He made his way for the door and was gone before Warrick could say another word.

"Alright then." He muttered to himself and turned back to the messed up hotel room in which he was stood.

"This is gonna be a long night." He began taking a photo of the scene.


	2. Chapter 2: Grissom's Case

**Chapter Two – Grissom's Case**

"Ok so what's ours? You never really explained it, you were just like Catherine you're with me, and you always tell me what we've got."

"I didn't want to tell you in front of the whole team because I was nervous about how you might react." Grissom paused and Catherine waited for him to continue, when he didn't she raised an eyebrow in an irritated fashion.

"And...?"

"It's a missing child, both parents shot in their bed."

"Oh" Catherine didn't seem even half as eager as she had before.

"You ok?" he asked taking his eyes off the road for a moment to check her.

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine. It's my job right?"

"Yeah, what a job..."

!

"What's this?" Catherine asked Grissom, they were stood in the disturbed bedroom, blood spurted the walls and bed sheets where two bodies lay motionless. Their unseeing eyes gazing at the ceiling.

"A note?" he asked, picking it up by the corner and turning it round to read it. "I have Hannah." Grissom read aloud.

"Care to give her back then..." Catherine said sarcastically.

"It's what the note says. There's a drop of blood here, I'll have Greg run it and see if it's Hannah's. Also, there's what seems to be... saliva?"

"Let's hope the bad guy spit up on his ransom note." Catherine muttered snapping another photograph.

"Let's hope."

"What's this?" Catherine collected a blue substance.

"Well maybe it's more Kidnapper DNA. This guy doesn't seem too smart."

"Bad guys never are."


	3. Chapter 3: Introducing Katie

**Chapter Three – Introducing Katie.**

Greg peered down the microscope, was this even DNA? Why had it been sent to his lab? The Marilyn Manson music blasted from the stereo which sat on the lab-top next to him, he pulled his head up and ran his hand through his hair. He leaned back in his chair and looked at the microscope.

He heard the door open and expected it to be Grissom so he rushed to turn off the music and make it look like he was working hard; he heard light footsteps and guessed that it couldn't be Grissom so he sneaked a look.

A girl who he'd seen wandering past the lab a couple of times had entered, she had shoulder length blonde hair and deep green eyes. She was wearing a neat shirt and black skinny jeans; she had pink trainers with spotty laces on her feet.

"Hello little girl, are you lost?" he asked, taking the Mickey and lifting one eyebrow.

"I'm not really a little girl and no I'm not lost." She had a British accent and she replied with just as much scorn as he himself had used.

"Well then, what are you doing here?" by now she was coming around the lab bench to stand next to him.

"I've been keeping an eye on you for the past twenty minutes; you keep putting off whatever is under that microscope. Let me take a look." She raised an eyebrow.

"And your true expertise and knowledge would come from where?"

"Oxford University, I study there, but I'm over here studying and getting work experience. They asked if I would like to work in a lab for a year, I never miss an opportunity." She smiled, a thought stirred in Greg's head, he'd heard of some twelve year old British prodigy but thought it was just a joke that Grissom was playing on him to prove people could be smarter than him.

"Wait a second." She went for the microscope but pulled back looking annoyed as he stopped her, "Name?"

"Katie, Katie Sparks." His eyes widened in surprise at her name. So the British prodigy was real, "ah, you know me."

"I wish." He breathed.

"So, now can I look?" she asked exasperated. He gestured towards the microscope and she peeked in, after a second grin spread across her face.

Then Greg heard the door again, he looked up to see Grissom wandering over to them. He noticed Katie and immediately a smile touched his lips. Katie stood up and smiled at Greg.

"What you have here, is, in fact. A smudge of eyeliner, not that hard to work out, not sure why it was sent to you, but none the less, eyeliner."

Grissom laughed and Katie noticed that he had entered.

"Oh hello Mr. Grissom. I was waiting for you to get back and Mr Sanders didn't know what this was but I think it's a mix up, it was most likely supposed to be sent to trace."

"Yes, miss sparks you are right as usual, and actually when you came to see me then I was going to have you working here in DNA, with Mr Sanders here."

"Oh, ok," she smiled and turned back to Greg, "Looks like your showing me the ropes."

"Looks like it."

"I'll leave you too it." Grissom smiled as he left. Katie turned to Greg expectantly and he looked back at her.

He had no idea what to do or say, she was twelve.

"Ok ground rules, not touching anything without asking me first. I confirm everything you do, and you have to promise to laugh at all my jokes."

"What if they're not funny?"

"My jokes are always funny."


	4. Chapter 4: Half A Monologue

**Chapter Four – Half A Monologue.**

Why am I so cut up about this? Nick thought to himself. He was going over the evidence in the break room, the drivers licence was being reviewed and Judy was trying to find the person who had filed the missing persons report. But all Nick seemed to be able to think about was the dead man. It was like he still felt the presence of the cold lifeless body around him, and all he seemed to be able to see were the unseeing eyes everywhere he turned.

The memories spun around in his head like a demo reel, it was bringing on a headache. Just as he thought that his head was going to burst a voice interrupted him.

"Hey Nick, so Judy is pulling up the surveillance footage of the guy who was here filing the report to see what we can find."

Nick looked up to see Warrick heading over towards the fridge, "Hey you want a soda?" he asked as he crouched next to the tiny fridge.

"No thanks man I'm good." Nick replied rubbing his head, trying to rub away the etched memories of death and such matters.

"You all right?" Warrick asked walking over to Nick and taking the seat next to him.

"Yeah I'm fine, just headaches you know..."

"Yeah, I used to get those too. Let me guess, you keep on seeing dead bodies, lots of nasty things which you might have encountered in your line of work and now they're finally starting to get to you?" Warrick looked at his friend with a knowing look in his eyes. An understanding look, Nick could trust him and he knew that.

"Yeah," he said leaning back in his chair, he decided to reveal everything, "I just hate having the idea of dead people constantly surrounding me, is there any way to do this job without being haunted by the faces of the deceased?" he asked Warrick, almost exasperated.

"You could always switch places with Greg," Warrick suggested after a slight pause.

Nick chuckled.

"Nah man I'm serious! Greg is a CSI wannabe and he would kill for your job, as bad a choice of words that is. By the way have you met our newest addition, Katie Sparks?"

"What? _The _Katie Sparks? As in the already in College Katie Sparks? And she's working here?" Warrick nodded smiling,

"She's in Greg's lab as we speak."

"She's working with Greg? Poor kid."

"I'm sure she can handle him."

Nick and Warrick laughed together contemplating the ideas of Greg and Katie working together and as their conversation began to draw to a close.

"You know, you can always talk to Grissom, he's not always as big and scary as you might think..." Warrick told Nick, giving him a light punch on the arm as he got up to leave.

"He's always ready to chat, as is basically everyone in this lab. In complete confidentiality."

Nick was left alone as he thought about what Warrick had said.


	5. Chapter 5: Knocked Out Cold

**Chapter Five – Knocked Out Cold.**

"Hey Greg I heard you were waiting for me?" Warrick asked as he sauntered into the DNA lab.

"Ah yes," Greg smiled spinning in his chair to face him, "I have been expecting you."

"What you got for me?" Warrick asked in an annoyed fashion.

"Ok, well I analysed the Vic's blood sample and found something unusual. Check it out."

Warrick glanced at the computer screen that Greg was pointing to. Then he looked back to Greg seeking an explanation.

"Rohypnol." Greg said simply and at that moment Nick walked through the door.

"Roofies, a date rape drug?" he asked as he'd just entered.

"Yep, knocked him out cold. Much like our little friend over there." Greg jabbed a thumb behind his shoulder where they noticed Katie curled up in a chair fast asleep.

"Awww, you can't really blame her, she's twelve on a night shift." Nick smiled going over to stand next to her.

"Yeah, I thought you didn't like her stealing your thunder Greg?" Warrick asked going to join Nick and Greg followed.

"Yeah, well she's kind of sweet y'know? Apart from completely humiliating me in front of Grissom she's quite cool. She can make me laugh, she doesn't even try she just can. Then it's really sweet the way she looks all confused when I laugh."

"Aw, Greg you like her. Looks like you guys are gonna have a good year working together."

"Yeah, plus she does like all my work. I'm gonna have to start working hard again once she's gone." He smiled, brushing a strand of hair from her face. She shifted a bit and mumbled before settling back down again.

"What's going on in here?" a new voice asked from the doorway, the three men spun around to face Catherine.

"Nothing." They said in unison. Nick and Warrick left hastily and Greg walked over to the bench.

"What can I help you with?" he asked, trying to keep Catherine busy so she wouldn't notice Katie asleep a few meters away.

"The saliva and blood drop?" she said expectantly, suddenly it triggered in his brain.

"Ah yes, the blood drop was in fact Hannah's and I ran the saliva through the system and it came back to an Isaac Drake."

"Thanks Greg," Catherine smiled as she left, going to find Grissom. Greg immediately turned back to Katie; she stirred lightly but remained asleep. He walked over to her and pushed another strand of hair out of her face her eyelids flickered open and she saw him, squinting slightly at the bright lights of the lab.

"Hey," Greg smiled, she made to get up but he gently pushed her back. "Nah, go back to sleep, I'm fine here."

"I'm here for a year's work experience. Sleeping isn't really working, or very experiencing." She smiled faintly her voice still groggy from sleep. "Sorry, I just haven't had a lot of sleep lately."

"It's understandable, jet lag and all." Greg grinned allowing Katie to get up and stretch. She walked over to her handbag which she kept in the corner of the lab and produced a bottle of water.

"I've been in America three months." She said unscrewing the lid, "I know I'm not supposed to drink in here but, shh!" she grinned.

"Then why haven't you been sleeping?" Greg asked a curios tinge to his voice. Katie took a sip of water and chewed her lip.

"Must be time differences." She put the lid back on the bottle and proceeded to work, leaving Greg confused. Katie was one difficult girl to figure out.


	6. Chapter 6: Lost and Found

**Chapter Six – Lost and Found**

Grissom caught up to Catherine whilst she was walking determinedly toward the exit.

"Where are you going?" he asked her almost jogging to keep up.

"Isaac Drake, I did a bit of research and found out that he lives near Hannah's house and was very good friends with her parents."

"That means nothing unless you have a warrant."

Catherine said nothing but only held up the slip of paper which was the warrant to search his apartment.

"What evidence do you have against him that persuaded the judge?"

"The saliva and a little bit of my own magic."

"Fair enough."

! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! !

They turned up at Isaac Drake's apartment within ten minutes with an officer and Brass. Brass knocked on the door and handed over the warrant, Grissom and Catherine then proceeded to search the place. Grissom checked the living room, kitchen area and bathroom, whilst Catherine went into the bedroom.

She was stood by the window when she thought she heard a slight cough from the wardrobe opposite her. She carefully edged round the bed towards the wardrobe, she pulled open the door and revealed a little girl, red-headed and about the age of eight. She had a split lip and a black eye. Her lips were covered in blood, the blood of her wound which hadn't even been tended to; she crouched on the bottom of the wardrobe in a bed of what seemed to be Drake's jackets. She looked up at Catherine through her fringe with frightened eyes.

Catherine gently knelt down next to her, "Hey, are you Hannah?"

Hannah nodded.

"It's ok, I'm Catherine, and I'm here to take you away. Back to your family."

Hannah nodded and Catherine helped her up, she went to walk but found she couldn't and collapsed into a little heap with a slight cry of pain.

Catherine knelt down beside her once more, she glanced at Hannah's leg, and it was obviously broken, painfully.

"I need paramedics in here!" she shouted out to the others before returning her attention to Hannah. She wiped the tears away that dribbled down her cheeks and squeezed her hand softly, then something happened that warmed Catherine's heart, no matter how much pain she was in, no matter how traumatised she was, Hannah smiled the smallest of smiles.

! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! !

"Nick, man, what's the matter?" Warrick asked they'd been sitting in the break room going over evidence; Nick's head had been pounding again. He needed to sleep, to get these images of cold dead eyes from his mind. But he couldn't, and now Warrick was on to his distress. Nick shook his head, "You still haven't gone to Grissom have you?" he shook his head again, more sorrowful this time, "Dude, you gotta go. If its gonna start affecting your work and job performance then you need to talk to someone, if you don't then it'll only get worse."

"Fine, I'll go later."

"Um, excuse me?" a new addition, a man was stood in the doorway; he had short cropped dark hair and was very pale.

"Yes?" Warrick said standing.

"I need to confess to something, but it wasn't murder, Alex. Alexander Johnson. He's my brother. It was an accident, he just wanted a bit of excitement, his girlfriend back home is, Y'know, a bitch. He hooked up with a hooker and I got jealous, so I slipped him some Roofies to make him go to sleep, Y'know embarrass him in front of the hooker and maybe make him see sense that his girlfriend loves him. But I think I slipped him too much, when I found him he was dead, I went straight to file a missing persons report but I didn't want to be known."

"Dude, I feel sorry for you." Nick grimaced at the end of the story, but he genuinely meant it.


	7. Chapter 7: A Chat and Finishing Touches

**Chapter Seven – A chat with the supervisor and some finishing touches**

"Grissom, can I uh, can I have a word?" Nick asked as he knocked gingerly on his supervisor's door.

"Sure, what is it Nicky?" Grissom smiled, putting down his pen.

"I just, I wanted to ask some advice."

"Shoot."

"Ok, I keep on seeing things, dead people."

"Well you do work in forensic science Nicky."

"No, I mean like, outside of work. And eyes, cold, dead eyes. They're the worst. What's wrong with me?"

"Nothing is Nicky," Grissom said smiling reassuringly. "Everyone gets it, and it passes. You are an exceptional CSI, and we value your work. These images have come to every single one of us, including me. But you have to trust me they'll pass. And I'm pretty sure that once you leave this room they'll leave too. Because they always do once you talk to someone."

Suddenly Nick felt relieved, and he knew that Grissom was right, they would go as soon as he left, and he felt so much better.

"Thanks Gris." He smiled, getting up to go home and sleep a dreamless sleep.

! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! !

Greg was laughing at something Katie had said.

"What?" she asked him bewildered, "What's the Joke?"

"You made it!" he said between gasps for air.

"But I didn't make a joke!" she said looking worried. The dark blonde hair which had been in a tight ponytail at the beginning of the night now drooping scruffily part way down her back.

"Oh don't worry." Greg smiled brushing away a tear which had leaked from his eye.

They were nearing the main doors which lead to the parking lot, after a difficult night of work they were looking forward to going home and sleeping.

They stopped to say their goodbyes a little way away from the doors, "Well good evening Greg, well more precisely good morning, but anyway..."

"Good morning Katie." They smiled at one another and hugged. When they broke apart Katie glanced at the doors and her face fell. All of a sudden it looked as if she might cry.

"My dad's here. I have to go." She said quickly, but she didn't move.

"Hey, is that your dad?" Greg said cheerfully, she just nodded. "Well you must be happy to see him?" suddenly he didn't seem so cheerful anymore. Katie turned her head to look at him; tears were glassing over her eyes.

"Oh Greg Sanders, if only you knew."

Then she turned simply and began to walk towards her father who was eyeing Greg suspiciously.

As Katie neared he smiled a seemingly forced smile and put a hand on her shoulder, he forcefully tightened her ponytail so it was struggling against her hair.

Greg watched as he leaned down and whispered into his daughter's ear, she only nodded, then just for the briefest moment, she turned her head back to look at Greg and as she did, a tear slid neatly down her cheek.


End file.
